Sectors
The city was divided into several numbered sectors '''during the virus outbreak. This division remained after the adults perished, with the young survivors frequently referring to the sectors. There were at least fifteen sectors. In addition to this, the Technos had their own system of sectors. Background The city was divided into several sectors, at least fifteen, to make the evacuation process easier and help administer and control the fight against the virus during its outbreak. People had to stay in their sectors to prevent migration and keep stability and order. There was a medical unit in each sector. Determined by which sector they lived in, some of the young were evacuated to the countryside. During the evacuation, all children under the age of 18 years were told to report to their local sector so they could be transported. Sectors Sector 2 Location of the Demon Dogz casino. Sector 4 Relative to sector 10, where the mall was located, one would go through sector 12 to get to sector 4. This sector was where K.C.'s friend Fisheye worked and traded. As part of the Technos' work parties, Ellie was assigned to work there on "feeding control." Sector 6 Following the return of electricity, Dee thought they had gone "loopier than usual" in sector 6. Sector 7 Sector 7 was the sector where the Mall Rats' public work system began. KC was sent there to help Bray's cleaning party. As a new currency was introduced, Lex went "all the way" from sector 10 to 7 to spread the word about it.Series 3 Episode 45 Following the return of electricity, people went a little "loopy" with it and Lex returned tired from the noise.Series 4 Episode 20 Sector 8 * Where Patch's Tribe, 'The Wrecking Crew' were based before he joined the Mallrats. It is doubtful the five man Tribe ran the entire sector. * The Docks overlap between Sector Nine and Sector Ten. Sector Nine was Loco Territory (before they disbanded), which is where the Train Yard was located, as well as the Horton Bailey Hotel (renamed Ebonys Palace).In series 2 it is revealed it is controlled by the Demon Dogz. The Stadium where the Technos initially set up base was also located in Sector Nine. * Location of the Chosen's main food stash. (s3e36) Sector 9 Sector 9 was Demon Dogz' territory.Series 2 Episode 25 In it was the stadium used by the Technos as their headquarters when they first arrived in the city,Series 4 Episode 2 as well as the warehouse where Spike held Ebony captive and tortured her. Sector 10 Sector 10 was the location of the Phoenix Mall, the home of the Mall Rats. The sector encompassed both the city centre, where the mall was located, and the outskirts of the city by the rail yards, where the urban territory transitioned to wilderness. The sector was located west of the hotel.Series 4 Episode 52 In the early days following the virus, sector 10 was the base of the Locos, and otherwise populated by strays and nomads. The Locos lived at the rail yards, located right next to the city border and surrounded by several factories.Series 1 Episode 1 The docks where Roanne and Dirk had their food storage/brothel, were probably also in sector 10 due to their close proximity to the rail yards when Salene and Ryan escaped from there.Series 1 Episode 36 The park where the Chosen ambushed the rebels leading to Dal's death is located in sector 10. The Demon Dogz would hang out in the area during the reign of the Chosen.Series 3 Episode 11 On the outskirts of sector 10 was Tunnel Hill, with a system of underground tunnels where Ved took Cloe on a date. Close to it, the Technos set up an operations centre where they performed virtual reality experiments on prisoners, including Amber.Series 4 Episode 20 During the conflict between the reds and blues, the Mall Rats sent both colours to sector ten to create a diversion from Jay, who was wanted by the Technos.Series 4 Episode 44 S1e4 – Cloe playing with Bluebell on outskirts.jpg|Rail yards and factories at the outskirts of the city S3e49 – Sector 10 Rail yard outskirts 2.jpg|The city border S3e49 – Sector 10 Rail yard outskirts.jpg S1e6 – Rail yards.jpg S1e2 - Next to rail yards.jpg|Next to the rail yards S1e36 – Docks Roanne and Dirk.jpg|Roanne and Dirk's headquarters at the docks S4e20 - Techno base Tunnel Hill.jpg|The Technos' base at Tunnel Hill Sector 12 *Lex, Ryan, Zandra and Glen's home before they moved to the City. *Lex, Ryan and Zandra probably lived in this sector before moving to the mall, as Lex said "We better get back to Sector 12 while it's still light. *Part of the Demon Dogs territory, The Park could also be found in Sector Twelve. *A park is situated here and it's also Demon Dog territory (in series 3). Copies of The Amulet were sent here by Jack and Ellie. Also Lex, Zandra, Ryan, Glenn lived here before the virus. Sector 13 *Has many dark alleyways according to Ram, who wanted his Technos to search for Jay there. *While investigating The Chosen's current location Ellie and Ryan were told by a Kid that people in hoods were living here. However it was not The Chosen... Sector 15 *The location of Group 9 Hospital - Dal's father's surgery.Series 1 Episode 5 *Dal's father had his old medical clinic in '''Sector 15, where he went to get medication for Trudy when she was ill. The Tribe Circus casino was also here. Technos' sectors Sector 30 * In season 4 episode 44, Ram tells the Technos to search for Jay in Sector Thirty. He says the Sector is for the "unlucky", perhaps meaning many people die there, or have died there. Sector 62 * Seen on the wall in the Horton Bailey Hotel. Sector 2847 * Tai-San was in this sector when Mega deleted her. References Category:Locations